Haru May
Haru May '(春マイ ''Haru Mai) is the fourth Cure in Seasons Precure✿ She is a transfer student from England and becomes very popular with the boys quickly. She speaks lot of english in her words and leaves the other Cures to be confused and is a bit of a crybaby. Her Cure form is Cure Spring (キュア スプリングKyua Supuringu). Appearance Personality History Meeting Hana May was planting flowers for the garden club which she joined straight away and was planting Lavanders and Saffron. She was doing that when a voice from behind her said You seem to be having fun, which made May say who's there, and she looked around to se a cat staring at her. She went back to planting the Saffron's when the cat moved and sat in front of her and said I will plant the Lavanders while you plant the Saffrons. It'll get the job done quicker. ''May stopped planting and said ''Yes it will. I'm Haru May who are you? I don't think cats talk. ''The cat then intoduced itself as Hana and May said ''Hana translates to Flower doesn't it? ''Hana said it did and said she can understand both japanese and english. May laughed and went back to planting and Hana joined her. Becoming Cure Spring May was still planting when a big foot stepped on the flowers. She stopped and said, ''that's school property. How dare you step on though flowers. ''When she actually noticed what she was talking too she didn't care, she started hitting the monster when three voices said ''Pretty Cure Season Rotate. She looked around to see three girls with three animals standing next to them. She turned back around and started hitting the monster again when a man came out of nowhere and punched her hard in the stomach. She fell back down and stared at the man and started to cry. Hana said to stop crying and wish for something. May did as Hana said and wished I wish to protect these flowers. When she said that her finger glowed, and a ring appeared. She looked at Hana who told her shout out the same thing the girls had said who were already fighting the monster called a Ground. May shouted out Pretty Cure Season Rotate ''and transformed into a legendary monster called Cure Spring. Instead of fighting the monster which was already purified, she started to fight the man called Sabaku. She kicked and punched while he did too, she started to give up, when Hana told her to use her attack ''Spring Bloom. Spring nodded and used her attack ''Spring Bloom ''but Sabaku had dodged and disappeared. Relationships Hana- May's fairy partner. They both like flowers and a like sisters together. Hana teaches her how to speak japanese. Atsui Natsu- She was shown around the school by Natsu and asked questions mostly in english and saw Natsu was confused and said in japanese that she didn't know how to say what she said in english. She becomes friends with Natsu. Kōyō Aki- Aki is also her friend and was told something called Precure and watched as Aki was dragged away by Natsu. She then relies why Aki was telling her about Precure. Kōsetsu Fuyu- She finds Fuyu nice and talks to her on her first day and saw people staring at her and she asked what and they told Fuyu was mean and a bully. She said she was the opposite and that if you just got to know her then you wouldn't think like that. She protects Fuyu from bad things said about her. Cure Spring '''Flowers that Bloom in the Spring! Cure Spring! 花が春に咲く! キュア スプリング! Hana ga haru ni saku! Kyua Supuringu! Cure Spring '(キュア スプリング''Kyua Supuringu) is May's Pretty Cure Alter Ego. She hold the power of nature. Transformation Attacks Spring Bloom! Spring Bloom is Cure Spring's main purification attack, with the incantation '"O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Pretty Cure Spring Bloom!" '(オー·ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける! プリキュア スプリング ブルーム! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Purikyua Supuringu Buruumu!) Flower Explosion Flower Explosion is Cure Spring's upgrade purification attack with her Flower Tact. The incantation is '''"O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Flower Torch! Bloom! Flower Explosion!" (オー·ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける！フラワー タクト! ブルーム! フラワー エクスプロージョン! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Furawaa Takuto! Buruumu! Furawaa ekusupuroojon!) Etymology Haru (春) means Spring. That would relate to when she was born and her Cure name, Cure Spring. May (マイ) means Dance and the month. Her name also mean the month May and her bithday is in May. And also dance would probably goe with how she loves to dance. Trivia *Cure Spring is the fourth Cure to have a Tact. The first three were Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Moonlight. *She is the first Cure to come from England.